The Magical Cat and The Scythe
by BlairXSoul
Summary: Blair falls in love with ul loves her too.Will they end up together or will Maka destory their love?Find out by reading...


My P.0.V  
I was waking by the academy.I saw my little scythe boy.I ran to him to give him a I hugged him and he had blood in his nose.I giggled at his reaction."Aww my little scythe you are so cute "I blew a kiss at him with a looked so damn sexy with his jacket and his baggy pants like a gangster and his hair crimson eyes staring into my honey eyes.I winked then he faced the other way .I wanted rip his clothes and see wants in store.I held myself .It was so tempting .I walked away with an idea.I went to our apartment and started cooking dinner for us.I hummed my favorite song."Solo quiero darte un beso "I sang into the spoon. Then I hear the front door open.I blushed cause I don't like people hearing me instead I hummed the song."You really sing good ."Soul said."Than-kks I strutted. "Aww my little cat girl is shy isn't she"He said while teasing me."I looked at him serious ."Really that is no matter to joke"I told him. I was cooking rice .When I felt a hand in my waist.I turned to see who was it .My guess was right it was Soul."He moved my body like dancing danced behind my body and I moved my hips as he moved.I kept cooking until I let the rice get ready by itself.I turned to face Soul and I grabbed his hand were on my waist.I got close to his took the lead as I followed with a little spice.I moved my hips as my feet were feet moved at the same pace.I slipped on the wet floor.I landed on the floor and Soul on top of were blushing.

Soul P.0.V  
When I was outside the academy.I was jumped by hugged me but her big boobs suffocated me.I had a nose my little scythe you are so cute "She said .Then she blew a kiss at me with a made me blush.I stared at her honey eyes .Then she winked at which I was sure I was blushing like a I turned around .Then when I turned already my thought I thinking I will get my revenge. When class was over I was so I decide to go straight I was already about to open the door .I heard Blair singing .  
I couldn't help but tease sang so beautiful."Solo quiero darte un beso "she sang.I knew that was her favorite time that song was on the radio she will hum to it .But when I opened the door she just whistled like nothing happen.."You really sing good ."I told her."Than-kss she said as she I decided to tease her like she did before at the academy."Aww my little cat girl is shy isn't she"I told her.  
She seemed so serious."Really that is no matter to joke"she said with a serious she was cooking.I decided to go over there .I grabbed her waist and danced with her bodies were so close.I felt my erection moved her hips as I moved. Then she turned to face grabbed my hands and placed them in my neck.I placed my hands in her were dancing .Until she slipped. We both landed on the floor and I was on top of both blushed at our awkward position. I got the opportunity to nibble on her moaned as I touched her."Isn't revenge sweet "I told her with a smirk. I got up and give her a she got up I gave her a spank in her ass."Ouch what was that for?'"She said curious."My sweet revenge hun"I told her with a smirk.I could see she had something planned by her walked at the kitchen to finish the finishing touches."Dinner is ready"She said in put two plates and spoons and forks and knives on the table. Then she brought the whole food she seem so delicious. "Dig in "She got a spoonful of rice and her famous turkey and her dessert. She has was in the eat the timer of the oven sounded.I could smell the yummy cookies she baked .Once I saw them I wanted to eat them."This is for you sweetheart"She said with a wink.I ate 2 of them then I was full.

My P.0.V aka (Blair P.0.V)  
I remember a quote that said "when a man is happy through his stomach"So I made him a special meal and dessert.I could see he was happy .Once he finished eating .The main course was about to begin.I took a hot both."Pumpkin pumpkin "I made myself get dressed in a beautiful was long in the back and in the front it cut by the colors were so hair was straighten .I was purrfect. I put my heels that matched the walked out to the living Soul was laying there.I got on top of his looked at me shocked.I started kissing his he responded kissed for like broke the kiss for started to undress I stopped looked at me with his puppy made me kinda let him undress continued to do so.I tugged at his undress himself.I undressed myself and took out my heels.I was left in my lace bra and panties.I was covering my Soul pulled my hands out."Don't cover up you have a beautiful body "He said with a made me blush was left with his flipped us .So now he was on top unclipped my bra from behind.I could see he was hungry.I saw his sharp started sucking on my massaged the other one while he sucked the other one.I was moaning just from his touch.I felt my self getting horny.I bit my lip and held now I would have ripped his I am containing myself. Then he went on the other boob sucking was soft and gentle and hot the way he did it.

Soul P.0.V  
When we finished decide to take a I just went to watch tv.I laid their peace I see Blair straddling my got closer and closer to my face and smashed her lips against mine.I kissed her back.  
(Flashback)  
I had feelings for her the first day we was a and Maka were on a mission to get a witch found a witch house which was pumpkin.I thought it was cool. Maka was about to tell me something. But instead I ran really fast inside the house.I landed in the bathroom was a beautiful girl taking a bath.I landed between her boobs.I had a nose is not cool .Maka was mad."Your soul is mine"Maka said to the beautiful witch."Pum Pumpkin Pumpkin"She caused an and Maka flew we tried a few one time me and Maka battle Blair .Maka was really mad."little Scythe would you be mine"Blair said. Maka held me tighter and kept trying to hit Blair .Maka was filled with I decide to turn it my human I let Maka go and went to Blair was happy.A blush appeared in my I snapped out and acted cool."Blair let him go you did a spell on him to go with did you ?!"Maka yelled at Blair."You idiot girl I didn't have to chose her,she has a bigger chest than you "I told Maka.I tricked Blair .And me and Maka got her it turned out Blair is a cat with powerful and Maka were dumbfounded. She caused me to start over my soul collecting.I want to become a death I'm determine to make Blair mine.  
(End of flashback )  
Then my instinct kicked right back.I was pulling her shirt over head. Then she stopped me.I gave her my cute puppy she budge in.I took my clothes out and I was left with my was almost naked but the laced bra and panties were covering put her hands over her body ."Don't cover your beautiful body "I told I flipped her and she was at the bottom and I was straddling her hips.I sucked he boobs and massaged the other.I hear Blair moaning in pleasure . Then continued on the other boob.I stopped when Blair flipped me was on the floor on her licked her lips and came closer to my she gently took out my licked it and I moaned .Then she took my dick into her mouth.I moaned when she sucked it frontwards and backwards.  
Blair P.0.V  
Mmmm.I like sucking his dick is probably 7inches.I was gagging .His dick went into the back of my throat .He grabbed my head and pushed it back and moaned."


End file.
